


A Thallen Kiss Drabble

by catvampcrazines



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*points to title* Barry POV. ;) These two cupcakes though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thallen Kiss Drabble

Those times when he’s lying atop Eddie on their couch, holding himself up by an elbow so he can card his fingers through Eddie’s blond hair; from hairline back; and he can feel the stretch and curl of Eddie’s toes in the way he smiles into their kisses.


End file.
